Soirs après soirs
by Chipuliara
Summary: Chaque soir Hermione va la regarder, cette femme qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien. Elle va la voir mais n'ose faire plus… La guerre a détruit tellement de chose. HGPP ! Femslash.


**Disclaimer** : Personnages, univers, rien de tout ça ne m'appartient !

**Paring** : Hermione/Pansy.

**Pov** : Hermione.

**. . .**

* * *

**. Soirs après soirs .**

Je remonte mon écharpe sous mon nez engourdi. Le froid me mord le visage et les mains, le vent souffle mes cheveux. Une mèche vole devant mes yeux, je la replace nerveusement. La nuit est obscure, la lune est absente. Mais les lumières de la ville me permettent de la voir. En face, elle fait les cents pas. Il parait loin, bien loin le temps de notre innocence. Manteau de fourrure jusqu'à la taille pour le luxe, mini jupe et résilles pour le reste. Elle doit mourir de froid. Vulgaire. Elle sourit aux passants, elle sourit aux hommes. L'un d'eux touche ses fesses, elle sourit quand même. Il l'entraine par le bras et elle se fait soumise. Je détourne le regard, il faut que je rentre, il n'y a plus rien à voir.

J'ouvre la porte de l'appartement. Il fait noir, la télé fonctionne. Je jette mes clefs sur la table, je veux être seule.

-T'étais où ?

-J'ai bossé tard.

Ron me regarde à peine, il sait que je mens. Avachi sur le fauteuil, un verre de whisky dans la main. Il est saoul, ou près de l'être. Dans le canapé quelqu'un dort, grossièrement recouvert d'une couverture râpée.

-Harry est là depuis longtemps ?

-Quelques heures.

Sur la table basse, un plat entamé de lasagne à réchauffer. J'enlève mes chaussures, elles me font mal aux pieds. Je pose négligemment mon manteau sur une chaise et vais m'engouffrer dans le grand lit de notre chambre. Je me déshabille sous la couette et laisse mes vêtements joncher le lit. Ce n'est pas Ron qu'ils dérangeront.

Dans la salle la télévision retransmet des rires préenregistrés et à travers les murs fins j'entends Harry hurler de douleur pendant son sommeil. Je ferme les yeux. La guerre nous a détruits.

_**.**_

J'y suis retournée, encore. Je la regarde et je sais qu'elle souffre. Elle a perdu, elle a tout perdu. Elle a perdu sa famille, ses amis. Il y a eu tellement de morts. Et le seul réconfort auquel elle a droit sont ces hommes, dégoutants, qui la regardent comme une trainée. Ou comme une gourmandise. Elle doit savoir que je suis là, elle doit sentir que je suis là. Je rabats ma capuche, il fait tellement froid. Elle aguiche les hommes qui passent. L'un d'eux s'arrête près d'elle. Il est laid, il est sale. Elle le suit, je me retiens de vomir. Je me dégoute d'être en vie.

Je rentre à l'appartement, jette une fois de plus mes clefs sur la table. La télé fonctionne, mon mari est devant. Whisky à la main, il ne me regarde pas. Il ne me demande rien, n'a pas dû m'entendre entrer. S'ajoutant à la voix de crécelle de la présentatrice botoxée, des râles et des gémissements. Dans la cuisine à la porte grande ouverte, Harry se fait prendre avec violence contre notre plan de travail. Un grand blond que je n'ai encore jamais vu et dont il ne doit pas même connaître le nom. Je me tourne vers Ron, il somnole avec indifférence.

J'enlève mes chaussures et retourne à la chambre. Dans ma table de nuit je prends une bouteille de vodka. J'en bois une longue lampée et ferme les yeux. Les cris de Harry résonnent dans l'appartement. La nuit sera longue.

_**.**_

Je tente de me souvenir d'elle lorsque nous étions jeunes, mais se souvenir c'est douloureux. Elle était belle, terriblement. Je ne le voyais pas. Elle était arrogante, fière… gracieuse. Ses injures me giflaient le sang. Près d'elle, je me sentais vivante. Elle me forçait à être vigilante, chacun de mes faux pas pouvaient lui être avantage. Tout ça semble si loin… Si risible, si puéril. Je me rappelle de cette fois où nous avons fait l'amour. Nous pensions mourir alors, nous pensions ne plus jamais revoir le soleil se coucher. Nous pensions que l'aube qui suivrait serait… la dernière.

Mais aujourd'hui elle fait les cents pas devant moi. Elle me voit. Là, maintenant. Elle me reconnaît. Elle me fixe et je ne parviens pas à défaire mon regard du sien. Elle semble si… vide. Un homme se met entre elle et moi, je n'ai pas le courage de la regarder partir à son bras.

Je retourne à l'appartement, l'esprit encombré. Je jette mes clefs sur la table mais il y a un mot sur la porte. _Parti voir Fred, rentre pas_. Je fixe un instant la feuille déchirée scotchée au contreplaqué. Puis enlève mes chaussures. Par terre, entre le canapé et la table basse, on gît. La télé est éteinte, le silence fait comme un bourdonnement à mes oreilles.

On frappe à la porte avant que je n'ai le temps d'aller jusqu'à ma chambre. J'ouvre. Ginny. Cela fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. On se regarde un instant en silence. Elle parait gênée, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de quoi.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que Harry est là ?

-Non.

-Ah… Il n'était pas chez lui alors… alors j'ai pensé que peut-être… Enfin, comme je suis de passage en ville…

Je ne réponds pas, je suis fatiguée.

-Laisse tomber, finit-elle par souffler. Tu diras à Ron que je suis passée.

Elle tourne les talons et j'entends ses pas résonner dans la cage d'escalier. Je referme sur le palier vide. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à Harry, ivre mort sur la moquette, puis vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. J'ai une dernière pensée pour Ron qui doit cuver dans ce cimetière, et prie pour un sommeil sans rêves.

_**.**_

Elle est toujours là. J'hésite à l'approcher. J'hésite à l'aborder. Elle est belle sous son maquillage criant et son sourire lubrique. On s'était promis de mourir ensemble où de ne plus se voir. On s'était promis, mais aucune de nous n'est morte et elle hante chacune de mes nuits. Celle de nos adieux aurait pu me suffire, mais elle m'a confié son amour et je n'ai pas su oublier. J'ai essayé, pourtant, il aurait fallut. Mais elle n'aurait pas dû me le dire et aujourd'hui encore je me souviens du souffle chaud dans mes cheveux alors qu'elle pleurait son amour pour moi. La guerre nous a fait du mal, mais nous séparer fut la plus insupportable des souffrances. Je n'ai rien dit, elle n'a plus pleuré. J'ai cru mourir au combat. Quand je ne l'ai vu nulle part en me réveillant, je l'ai cru morte. Je l'ai cru morte… tellement longtemps. Ne plus se voir, c'était prévu. J'ai tellement souffert de sa fuite.

Je frotte doucement mes mains, le froid est toujours là. Je la regarde et je sais qu'elle me voit. J'hésite à traverser. Je fais un pas, mais un magicobus passe à toute vitesse devant moi. Je me ravise. Je n'ai jamais cru aux signes, mais depuis longtemps je ne crois plus en moi. Peut-être m'a-t-elle juste… oubliée. Je croise son regard et je sais qu'elle lit en moi. Oublier, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

Un homme s'approche d'elle et je tremble en moi. Elle me jette un dernier regard, lui sourit et marche sur ses pas. Une poussée d'adrénaline monte en moi. Je cours, je traverse la rue. Une voiture manque de me renverser. Mes talons claques sur le sol humide.

-Pansy !

Surprise, elle se retourne vers moi. Mon cœur bat vite, si vite. Moi qui le croyais éteint. Je prends ses mains dans les miennes, mes yeux la supplient de rester là. Elle parait triste alors et sa main sur ma joue me crie que c'est impossible. J'encadre son visage de mes doigts gelés et prends ses lèvres entre les miennes. Je sens ses larmes couler contre mon nez, elle s'agrippe à mes cheveux. Elle ne veut pas partir non plus. J'essuie maladroitement l'eau de son visage, ne parviens pas à quitter ses lèvres meurtries. L'homme est parti. Je sens des larmes dévaler à leur tour mes joues glacées, je la serre contre moi et avec elle je transplane. Ce soir, je ne rentrerai pas.

FIN.

* * *

Alors, verdict ? J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait déprimer... Et que ça vous ai plu, surtout ! ;)

Chip.


End file.
